


It Was Supposed To Be You 1 1/2

by Johnismyloveforever64



Series: It Was Supposed To Be You, A Trilogy [2]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnismyloveforever64/pseuds/Johnismyloveforever64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks following the events of It Was Supposed to Be You, the boys are shooting a Hard Day's Night, and getting a little bit bored, John and Paul in particularly. they go on a search for a place that they can be alone in, but are having trouble locating one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dressing for Success (in the bedroom)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an interlude between the first It Was Supposed to Be You and the official sequel (i promise it will come soon). It's going to be brief but fun, and, as promised, there will be some sexy times.

"And cut!" Director Dick Lester called from his chair. The boys breathed a sigh of relief as they were ushered off set. They had been working since early that morning, and they 

desperately needed a break. particularly John and Paul. Since they started filming, the haven't had much alone time, and they really needed it. even if it was only for a short time. 

so, when they were finally released for lunch, the two snuck off. They managed to make it to an underused dressing room, and made sure to lock the door. The two exchanged a 

smile before ravenously making out. John grabbed at Paul’s shirt, ripping off a few buttons, but was unsuccessful at taking off his shirt. Paul giggled a little bit.

“What, McCartney?” John demanded. 

“It’s nothing, it’s just—“ he took a deep breath, so he wouldn’t laugh so hard, “You’re being really silly right now.” John looked insulted. 

“Fine,” he answered curtly, standing up straight and fixing his suit jacket. “I’ll see you after lunch.” He turned around to go. Paul grabbed him and pulled him back and spun him 

around. 

“No, I want to do this,” he indicated general sex stuff, “but I don’t want to do it as if we’re in some sort of weird porno.”

“Paul, we are in a weird porno. We’re on a set, there’s cameras everywhere, and it’s like we’re not supposed to be fucking, even though we aren’t hurting anybody.” John shushed 

him. 

“What if someone hears us?”

“You know what, Paul. if you’re going to be so anal about all of this, then let’s just wait till after we’re done for the day.” John was about to leave again when Paul pulled him back. 

“No, no!” Paul objected. “I really, really want to do this. We just have to be quiet, and discrete, and you can’t be all weird about it.”

“How am I being weird—you know what, never mind. Let’s just screw and get it over with.” Paul frowned. “What now?” John demanded, annoyed. 

“I don’t want you to fuck me because you feel like you have to.” John grabbed Paul’s cheeks. 

“Cornflake, you are my one true love, and I honest to every God that I want to fuck you. Now let me strip you.” A grin spread across Paul’s face and John successfully ripped Paul’s 

shirt off. Their lips met, their tongues pushing against each other frantically. Paul’s hands ran through John’s hair, while John’s were all over Paul’s tiny bum. 

“John, Paul, are you in there?” George called from the other side of the door. He two froze, and then immediately broke a part, trying to fix themselves quickly. “Why did you lock 

the door?” he continued. 

“We’re getting changed,” John responded, quickly opening up the door. George came in carrying two sandwiches and a coke. 

“Do you need to finish?” George asked Paul, who was still shirtless. Paul went to button his shirt, but quickly realized the buttons were gone. 

“Uh, I need a new shirt,” he fibbed, grabbing a new one and slipping it on. He tossed the broken one aside. George looked at them quizzically. 

“Why were your buttons broken?” George asked Paul. he exchanged a nervous look with John who just shrugged. 

“I wanted to see if I could be superman…I can’t.” George looked at him suspiciously.

“Wow, the writers really messed up when they didn’t put you as the dumb one.” Paul looked insulted and then let it go. “So, food?” he asked urgently. 

“Uh, actually, we were going to stay here and rehearse our lines.”

“This film is not more important than food. Now let’s go!” George pulled Paul out of the dressing room and John followed after him.


	2. It's All Gone a Bit Sitcom-Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet a new friend, Ringo and George have a revelation, and John and Paul try to fix things as they have gone a bit wonky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update on the series: so the sequel will be here after Christmas. There shouldn't be much of a break between the interlude and the sequel, so don't worry. I promise the sex will be in the next one (and it's going to be fun/smutty). This one was more about the silliness (a little bit). Also, the sequel will have multiple sex scenes (at least one of each pairing), so look forward to that. And finally, the sequel will follow some of the same themes and plot lines of the first one, so be aware of that. There will still be lots of adventures and stuff, but the framing of it will be pretty similar (i.e, they're going back to the dentist) but they're going to spend much more time having fun and doing awesome stuff and even going on location. the third one will be mostly adventure, sex, and travelling. i have it all planned out but it's not actually written yet so...yeah. i have started the sequel, though and i have at least ten chapters ready, and will continue writing and have more for you soon enough. So don't worry, this series is definitely moving along.

George took them down to the canteen where Ringo was waiting with a hot blonde. 

“Hello,” John greeted her with a smile, “And who might you be?”

“Pattie,” she answered with a giggle. 

“Pattie, that’s great.” He turned to Ringo, “Where’d you find her?” 

“I didn’t. George did. He invited her to have lunch with us.” Ringo said this begrudgingly. 

“So, Pattie, are you an actress?” John asked politely. Paul glared at him. 

“What? I’m being polite.”

“You don’t have to look at her,” he hissed. John rolled his eyes. 

“So, are you?” John continued. 

“No, I’m a model.” Paul glared at John. 

“You act like I brought her into our lives,” he said into his ear. 

“Just…get us out of here.”

“Okay…okay…so, Pattie, uh, are you interested in a tour of the studio?” John asked her. She smiled. 

“Sure, that’d be great.” George glared at him. 

“She’s supposed to be mine,” he hissed at him. 

“Relax, I’m just going to get her warmed up.”

“With your clothes on,” George retorted. John winked at him and ushered for Pattie the Model to come with him and gestured for Paul to follow him. After they walked away, Ringo 

slapped George.

“Why did you bring a girl back?”

“What’s your deal? She’s sweet and she wanted autograph.”

“Well, yeah, there are a lot of sweet girls who want autographs, but we don’t have lunch with them!”

“I don’t understand what your problem is. It’s not like she’s the first girl I’ve talked to.”

“Yeah, but you’ve never talked to one so…”

“So…?”

“Hot! She is freaking hot! Hotter than hot! She has got to be the hottest supermodel that I have ever seen!” 

“And this bothers you because…?” 

“Because,” Ringo sighed, “You know what, it doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does matter. Just tell me.” Ringo sighed again. 

“It’s just that…I really thought that…”

“You thought what?” Ringo looked away. “Just tell me, Rings, so I can chase after her.”

“I fucking love you, okay.” George grinned.

“I love you too, mate. You’re the best friend I ever had—“

“No, no, no! Not like that! I actually…love you. Like as a partner or something.”

“You mean in a gay way?”

“Not gay! I am not gay! I love women.”

“Well, do you love men and women, the way that Brian sometimes pretends to love women so people will like him more?” 

“No, I only love women.”

“Then, you love me as a mate?”

“No! You’re definitely more than a mate,” he exclaimed, frustrated. George looked at him in bewilderment, and he smiled a little. 

“I…I like you too, a lot, and I can’t really explain it, but…I don’t know, do you want to go find somewhere where we can be alone and just…talk?” he winked at Ringo, who grinned 

at him. George held his hand out under the table, and Ringo gladly took it, and then was promptly pulled out of the canteen. 

Meanwhile, John and Paul were taking Pattie around the studio.

“So, this is where we get dressed,” John was saying as he showed her a private dressing room. “And, it’s also where George and the rest of us get undressed.” The two giggled. 

Paul rolled his eyes. 

“Um, can I ask you something real quick?” Pattie asked shyly. 

“Sure, darling, what is it?” She leaned in close to John’s ear. 

“Is there a reason your friend is with us?” she whispered. 

“Yeah, he’s with me.”

“Yes, I am,” Paul interjected, leaning in between those two. 

“Oh, John, I’m afraid you got the wrong idea about me?”

“Wrong idea? What are you talking about? There’s no pressure here. George is just shy.”

“Now there’s third one! Oh, John, I just don’t think I can handle that sort of pressure.”

“Oh, I can assure you, George is very caring. He won’t ever make you feel unsafe.” She gasped.

“John, I am so sorry, but I cannot continue with this. If you’ll excuse me I’ll be back at my makeup chair—“

“Wait! Wait! Wait! George is a great guy! He’s just shy and he doesn’t want to ask you himself.” John exclaimed desperately. 

“Well, he doesn’t have to. The answer is no," she retorted. she shuddered and walked out of the dressing room.

“Well, we’re alone, I guess we should get to fucking—“

“Wait.”

“What?” Paul groaned. 

“I don’t think we should let George’s girl walk away like that. I mean, you could tell he really likes her—I mean, look at her.” 

“Are we getting her back for you or for George?” Paul asked, annoyed. 

“George, definitely George! But we do have to get her back.” Paul groaned and left the dressing room and John grinned.

They found Pattie in the extras’ dressing room, putting on some blush. When the other models saw them they screamed. He waved politely to them, and Paul gave them a 

charming smile. One girl fainted. 

“Pattie—“ John tried. 

“I don’t want any more propositions from you,” she retorted, turning away from him. 

“I’ll take one!” one of the models exclaimed. 

“It’s not from me, it’s from George.”

“And I don’t want anything to do with this George Harrison, so please leave it alone.”

“I don’t want to pester you—“

“--Too late," Pattie cut off. 

“But, George really does like you, and I know he hasn’t said anything about it, but I really think that he wants a date with you really badly. So, would it kill you to go on one date 

with him? Or at least reject him to his—“

“Wait? Did you say date?” Pattie asked suddenly. 

“Yeah, he wants to go on a date with you—trust me, he won’t try anything with you. He’s a gentlemen, and he doesn’t screw around with girls he really likes.” She smiled dreamily.

“He really likes me?” She asked in surprise. 

“He’s crazy about you! I can totally see it in the way that he looks at you.” She swooned. 

“Okay, I’ll go on a date with him.”

“Great!” Paul sighed in relief. “Now let’s find him,” John announced excitedly. They set off to find George.


	3. If That Ain't Love...Actually, I Don't Know What That Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Paul make an interesting discovery in closet. George and Ringo's relationship is tested.

When they didn’t see him in the canteen, they got worried. 

“This is literally the only place that George could be,” John said. 

“Wait a minute, do you hear that?” Paul called out suddenly. He ran towards a nearby closet. “It sounds like someone moaning or something—“ he opened the door to find George 

on top of Ringo, their pants off and their shirts open. their hair was messed up and George had a line of hickeys going up his neck. Paul thought he was going to throw up. 

“Morning, Paul,” Ringo said real casual, “Have a nice lunch?” George couldn’t even look at Paul. Ringo smiled nervously while covering his junk with someone’s coat. 

“What’s going on over—oh my God!” John exclaimed as he came over to the closet. 

“What is—aaaahhhh!” Pattie shrieked before fainting. Paul caught her before she hit the ground and fanned her. John looked at the scene around him and started laughing 

hysterically. Paul gave him a warning look, George blushed a deep shade of scarlet, and Ringo punched him in the arm. 

“Sorry, it’s just so…weird! I mean, all this time I had no idea that you two were a thing.”

“We’re not a thing,” George cut in. Ringo looked hurt. 

“No, it’s okay, we’re in love too.”

“Yeah, we know that, literally everyone knows that,” George replied like it was obvious. 

“It’s okay, you know,” Paul told him. “Being in a homosexual relationship is totally norm—“

“Oh no, you are not giving us some weird gay sex talk, like you’re our weird homosexual parents,” Ringo interrupted. 

“Well, it’s important that you learn about the bees and the bees.”

“I thought it was the birds and the birds,” Paul countered. 

“Believe me, there are no birds in this situation,” John replied knowingly. The two laughed together. 

“Excuse me, I know you two are enjoying this, but we are sort of in an awkward situation,” Ringo pointed out. 

“Obviously,” Paul giggled, flashing a look towards George’s poorly covered pants. 

Suddenly, Pattie the Model woke up in Paul’s arms. 

“What…what happened?” She asked, “I thought I saw George and Ringo having—aaaahhh!” she screamed again.

“Pattie, Pattie, it’s alright,” John soothed, “There are gay people in this world.”

“I am not gay!” George objected. John looked at him incredulously. 

“Yeah, okay, and our queen isn’t slightly hot,” John replied sarcastically. Paul looked at him bewilderedly, and a little irritated. 

“I’m not gay,” George insisted, ignoring John’s little confession. Paul wasn’t ignoring it, though. He was glaring at John like he had just admitted that he slept with Marlon Brando. 

“I just wanted to have sex with Ringo—and it was fine, but I’m not doing it again—ever!” George got up and ran away, just barely dressed. Ringo started to run after him, but John 

stopped him. 

“Don’t, I went through this with Paul. He needs time to accept his extreme gayness.” 

“Wait, George is gay!” Pattie exclaimed. “Then why did you want to set me up on a date with him?”

“Sweetie, you seem like a nice girl, but I think that we may have made a bit of a faux pas by assuming George was straight enough for you beautiful self. I think it’s time that you 

go back with your other model friends,” John told her gently. She nodded sadly and left. 

“Good, she’s gone, now we can screw!” Paul exclaimed, trying to pull Paul away. 

“Not yet.”

“What? No! I have been waiting so long to fuck you. It’s starting to really piss me off, you know.” Paul ranted. John sighed and took both of his hands, leaning in close to his face. 

“I know baby, I know,” he told him sweetly. “But, I think that we have to help Ringo and George get back together, since we kind of messed up their whole…closet sex thing.” Paul 

sighed heavily, annoyed. 

“Fine, but I swear to you, if we don’t get to fuck before lunch break’s over—“

“Back on set, everyone get back on set. Lunch is now over.” John looked apologetically at Paul, who just narrowed his eyes at him before storming back to set. 

John sighed and knelt down in front of Ringo, who was still sulking half-naked in the closet. 

“You know he’s crazy about you, right?” Ringo shrugged. “He’ll figure it out, don’t worry. He just needs to do some self-reflecting, realize who he truly is, and he’ll come running 

back into your arms. And Paul and I can finally do it.” Ringo smiled gratefully at him.

“Thank you, for understanding.” John shrugged. 

“What room do I have to talk? I fuck that flower princess every night, and I love him…like more than I can ever explain. So, yeah, I don’t think I could really mock you for fucking 

your best friend.” He chuckled and stood up. John looked away. “Pants…on.” Ringo blushed and grabbed his trousers before running back to set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took a while to update, but with the holidays and finals it was a bit busy. Now things have settled down and I have plenty of time to write, so I will be updating a lot more. Also, this fic now has five chapters, as I felt that it warranted an extra two, just to tell the full story. Also, the official sequel to It Was Supposed to Be You, will be coming out almost immediately after this one, since this one took longer to update than I expected and I don't want to keep you waiting forever. So, yeah, enjoy the rest of this fic when it comes out, and enjoy the sequel whenever that finally rears its head.


	4. Don't. Don't You Want Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Ringo must decide the future of their relationship.

After Dick Lester called it a day, the boys headed home. They rode back to their flat in total silence, sharing a few awkward glances at each other. 

“How was the shoot?” Brian asked conversationally from the driver’s seat. “Fine,” John answered glumly. 

“Are you boys having fun with it?” They all muttered a response. “Is there something wrong? Did something happen on set today?” They shared a knowing look and then quickly   
looked away from each other. 

“We’re just tired,” John replied convincingly. 

“Alright then,” Brian replied with a disappointed sigh, hoping they’d be in a better mood. 

When they got back to their flat, they all went into their separate bedrooms, not even bothering having dinner. Brian was getting worried. 

Later that night, John snuck out of his room, as usual, and crept into Paul’s room. He found Paul wide awake, flipping through an issue of the Queen. 

 

“You still horny?” John asked carefully. Paul shook his head. John sat down on the bed anyway, but didn’t strip, as he normally did. “Is this about George and Rings? Because our sex lives have always existed completely parallel to theirs. There’s no reason to be celibate just because they are fighting.”

“It’s not that—well, it’s kind of that. It’s about what you said this afternoon.”

“What specifically did I say to upset you? Because, you know I say a bunch of stuff that I don’t really mean. I mean, do you really think I think that the queen is even the least bit hot?” Paul smiled a little at that. Then he sighed. 

“This has nothing to do with that.”

“Then what did I say? Because whatever it is, it was probably stupid and I take it back. Now let’s make love—“

“Wait,” Paul cut him off, before John could pounce on him. John moved away from him, sitting up straight. Paul continued, “You said that George was gay—extremely gay, I think   
was your exact wording.” John smirked at that. “And, I was thinking…do you really think that we are gay?” 

“Paul, we are both men, and we’re in love with each other. How could we be straight?”

“Well, did you ever consider the possibility that we may be bisexual?” John guffawed. Paul looked hurt.

“You mean you meant it?” he gave Paul an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, it’s just such a ridiculous notion I naturally thought you were kidding.” Paul still looked hurt. 

“John, we could be bisexual. I mean, you’ve had sex with lots of women. And you had a girlfriend for four years before Paris.” They both smiled at the memory of their time in the 

City of Love. “Anyway, you were in love with her.”

“Yeah, and the whole time I was also in love with you. Thus, I am gay. I accepted that two years ago, and I thought you did too. oh my God, has George’s insecurity caused you to regress in your gay evolution?” Paul rolled his eyes. “Now I’m the one that’s not joking.” Paul apologized. “You can’t honestly believe that we’re not gay. We’re in love, aren’t we?”

“But can’t we love women and men?” John looked like someone stabbed him right in his heart. 

“Who is it? it’s that model isn’t it, she’s turned you straight again!” Paul shook his head. “Then what? What is causing you to have these thoughts? I mean, sure bisexuality works 

for some people, but not us. We don’t need women. We declared it two years ago. Why are you turning your back on that now.”

“I’m not, Johnny, really. I love you,” he insisted, “But I think that the reason why George is so upset, is because you told him that he is gay, and in reality, he’s bisexual, and so are   
we, and we’ll never be able to help him realize that if we don’t realize it ourselves.” John considered that. He had had a girlfriend back in college, but he knew even then that Paul   
was his one true love. Sure, he was in love with her at the time, and he had sex with other women in Hamburg, but none of them compared with Paul, and he didn’t think anyone ever would. And he thought that Paul felt the same. 

“I guess I sort of like women.” Paul smiled a little. “But you’re still my one and only.”

“You’re mine,” Paul reassured him. They kissed. John started taking Paul’s shirt off, but Paul pushed him off. John slid away from him, sitting on his hands so he won’t   
subconsciously try anything. “We have to help George and Ringo first.” then he took off, and John followed after him. 

They found George in his room, lying on the floor with his eyes closed listening to Bob Dylan. 

“Oh Bob, you’re the only one that understands my pain. Only you’re straight,” George moaned. 

John cleared his throat and George popped his head up. He shrieked when he saw them there. 

“Go away! I don’t want another gay sex talk.” He ran over to shut the door but John and Paul made it in just in time. 

“Listen, we know now that we were wrong to call you gay,” John apologized. 

“You were,” Paul interjected. 

“I was wrong, yes, but that doesn’t mean that you should’ve broken Ringo’s heart like that. I know that kid, and I know a lot about love between men, and trust me, he’s fallen for you hard.” George smiled a little, “So don’t leave him just because you’re scared people will judge your love, because honestly, the only thing that’s ever going to matter, is that you are with the person that you want to be with.” John and Paul exchanged a loving look and held hands. George sighed in resignation and hugged them both. 

“Thank you guys,” he told him softly. “I’m going to find Ringo.” 

After he left, John gave Paul a knowing look. 

“Now can we fuck?” John asked hopefully. 

“Actually, I’m a bit tired. This was a long day.” John groaned but agreed and walked Paul back to his room before settling in his. 

A few minutes later, George appeared in Ringo’s doorway. 

“You don’t have to apologize. I understand. It’s not easy making that sort of revelation about yourself. God knows I struggled with it, but I thought that it would be okay if I had   
you. Just forget it, I’ll be fine,” Ringo said when he saw him, not looking him in the eyes. 

“No, I want to be with you, Rings. I love you.” Ringo looked at him in surprise and smiled.

“You do?” George nodded. 

“I do. I love you, but it’s going to take some time for me to adjust to the idea of, you know, being with a guy, but I’m going to try.” Ringo grinned and hugged him. George pulled away and kissed him. The two fell back on the bed, their hands intertwined, and were about to take their trousers off when they heard Brian’s voice from the kitchen. 

“Ringo, is everything alright in there?” he called out suddenly. 

“Brian!” They exclaimed at the same time. 

“He can’t know I’m in here, he’ll know something is up,” George whispered. “Why don’t we just tell him, considering we’re all out now,” Ringo replied.

“You know how protective he is of our image. He’ll be terrified of it getting out, and he’ll tell us to split up. I don’t want that.” Ringo sighed and nodded. George quickly ducked under the bed. 

Brian came into the room. 

“Up late, are we Ringo?” Ringo sleepily nodded. “Well go to bed, you have an early day tomorrow.” 

“Okay, I’ll try to fall asleep.”

“Alright, goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Ringo replied shutting his eyes. Brian left him alone. George immediately crawled out from under the bed and climbed onto Ringo's bed. 

"Shall we continue?" George offered. Ringo shook his head. "Why not?" George asked confusedly. "You're the one that wanted to do this."

"No I want to do it, but I don't think we can."

"Are you that afraid of what Brian will think?"

"George, if we get caught...that could be the end of us." George sighed in resignation. 

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." Ringo sadly nodded. 

"Goodnight?"

"Goodnight," George answered begrudgingly, sneaking out of his bedroom and slamming his own bedroom door. 

"I heard that!" Brian yelled.

"Just to the loo," George shouted back before throwing himself on his bed in despair, putting his Bob Dylan record back on.


End file.
